


Heate Eissilent Step Up

by DefectedDegenerate



Category: Step Up (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Battle, Best Friends, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Love, Romance, dance, inside a movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefectedDegenerate/pseuds/DefectedDegenerate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kate and Heather find themselves in their favorite dance movie they have to try as hard as they can to stay on the good side of their new crew, the Pirates. But can they do that and also win over the two bad bays they just met, who just so happen to be two Samurai?    Julien/OC and Kid Darkness/OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything besides Kate and Heather. The story doesn't exactly follow the movie but bear with me.

**Kate's POV**

I looked over the girl standing in front of me. Her worn clothes and messy hair meant she'd been up all night but she wore a smile on her face. Even though she was fragile she acted like she did not just ask me the dumbest question.

"No." I answered flatly. I turned and went to close my door but I found that was impossible because she stuck her foot in the door. This wasn't going to end very well for me.  
"Why not, why are you being so grumpy? It's a wonderful day outside! So why don't we spend that day at the arcade?" she whined. I heard her close my door and drag her feet across my carpet. She flopped down on my couch and looked at me with the puppy dog eyes. Oh crap, I couldn't resist that face. I turned my head swiftly to avoid her gaze. I heard her humph in defeat but then she jumped into action. I felt teeth sink onto my arm and I started screaming and trying to get her off of me.

"HEATHER YOU'RE FREAKING CRAZY! IF YOU RELEASE MY ARM I'LL GO TO THE ARCADE WITH YOU!" I screamed. She released my arm and giggled. She grabbed my hand and drug me towards the door. I barely had time to grab my keys before she drug me outside and down the block to the local arcade. We arrived after what seemed like hours for my poor, newly dislocated, shoulder. She looked ahead and her eyes instantly lit up. She turned to me with an evil smile on her face and I looked to where she was looking and I smiled back equally as evil. If there was one game in the whole arcade Heather and I could actually beat, it was Dance Dance Revolution. We ran to it as fast as we could and waited for the guys in front of us to finish their round.

'NEW HIGH SCORE!' sounded out from the speakers and they turned around with cocky looks on their faces.

"Sorry ladies, but I don't think you can handle this machine. Why don't you go and play something a little less challenging." The taller one remarked. I saw Heather tense up as the other one checked her out. She looked pissed and I didn't blame her. These kids were badly dressed and they had greasy hair and they looked like they hadn't washed in a while. I smirked and pushed them out of the way. We inserted our quarters and waited for the game to start. Once it did we let loose. Talk about flips, slides, windmills, the splits; you name it and we did it. When the song finished the machine announced we had set a new high score. Heather turned to the boys looking smug with herself.

"Alright so since we just kicked your butt you can go on and let the BIG girls handle the machine." She said. The taller one looked angry but nevertheless he drug the other one away. Heather looked quite pleased with herself. She was doing a small victory dance but suddenly her foot got caught on the side and she fell right into me and we smacked our heads together extremely hard, so hard that we both blacked out.

I suddenly felt warmth against my cheek. I opened my eyes to see a bright light shining down on me. I felt like someone was punching me in the head and I turned to see Heather with what I would have guessed was the same expression I had. She looked up and she seemed to be thinking.

"This place looks awfully familiar." She wondered out loud. She started roaming and I followed her quickly. She cut in and out of people only to suddenly stop right when I had caught up with her. I fully collided with her and fell down on my butt. Yep, that was definitely going to leave a bruise. I got up and looked over her shoulder to where a guy was dancing. He had curly hair, well from what I could see of it under his green beanie. He was definitely showing someone up because before too long a tall guy in all black pushed him back and started dancing, and oh my... he was attractive. I turned to Heather to see she had a look of disbelief on her face.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked. She turned to me and that look vanished.

"Dude, we're in Step Up 3." She whispered. I started laughing really hard... until I noticed she was dead serious.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled. She shook her head 'no'. I looked back at the dance battle to see more guys stepping up and battling the curly headed kid, whom I believe was named Moose. He looked desperate for help and before I knew it Heather grabbed my arm and drug me out onto the scene and started dancing like she's never danced before. I shrugged and joined her, no use in arguing now. Moose looked relieved and impressed. The other crew was angry, except for the hot dude, whom I believed was named Kid Darkness. He was smirking at me, so I made sure to add a few more hip shakes than needed. Soon all three of us were dancing and I looked to see Heather goofing off as usual and then we jumped back and landed in the balloons. 

All of the balloons raced off into the air and the crowd cheered and clapped but we heard the shouts of cops. I saw a guy run up and he yelled something along the lines of 'follow me' and then shot off in the opposite direction. Heather and I shrugged, we weren't getting arrested again, but Moose hesitated. We looked back to see him give up and run after us. We ran for what seemed like miles, Luke (which I figured out later was his name) even jumped through a hot dog stand. THROUGH it not over it or around it THROUGH it. It was impressive. We stopped at a metal gate and caught our breath. Luke led us inside and towards a covered up car.

"I'm Luke and you guys were absolutely amazing." He said breathing heavily. Heather and I smiled and she spoke up first.

"I'm Heather and this is my best friend Kate and you looked like you were flying back there man, that… was amazing." He turned and smiled at her and they did this weird hand shake thing that she knew because, I'm guessing, she watched a thousand times on the movie. Moose finally spoke.

"I'm Robert Alexander III, just since you asked, and she's right you were pretty amazing." Luke went to do the handshake with him but Moose obviously wasn't getting it.

"Do you guys know what you did back there? You beat Kid Darkness and a few of their crew. You're good, real good." He ripped a flyer off the wall and handed it to us. "This is the World Jam. It's the biggest dance battle in the world; there's never been prize money like this before. Those guys in the park, they're gearing up for this. We need you guys, with you we could have a shot at winning this. " Luke explained. I looked at Heather but before we had time to talk it out she answered for us.

"We're in!" She said overly happy. Luke smiled at her and they did that handshake again before he turned to Moose. Apparently Heather had this whole thing figured out. You could tell by the evil look on her face. Moose looked up still debating. Finally he caved. Luke pulled the tarp off of is car and Moose's face lit up.

"What you saw in the park is only the beginning. Come on." Luke said. Heather and I hopped in the back and Moose climbed in the front. We drove off to see the city and plan what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heather's POV**

  We ended up driving through the city for most of the day into the night. We gazed at the lights and Moose practically jumped out of the window. I turned to see Kate practically doing the same thing as he was with a twinkle in her eye. Luke took a sharp turn down a dimly lit alley and turned off the engine. We hopped out of the car and he led us through a large rusted door and into an small lift. I turned to see Moose looking around dumbstruck.

  "It's a little small," he started but was cut off by the lift jolting to life and lifting us upward. I smiled a little at his sheepish smile and waited patiently for the lift to stop. When it did Luke turned to us smiling and grabbed the handle on the door.

  "This is what we call the vault." He said happily. He pulled the door open and inside was the most awe inspiring thing I'd seen all day. Kate and I wandered out of the lift completely stunned. I spun around to see several dancers practicing their moves. We were greeted by the Santiago twins and the Ticks. The Ticks talked Luke into showing Moose around but Kate and I kindly declined; we wanted to explore on our own.

  We found one area uninhabited and we quickly ran to it. The floor was smoothed out like it was made for ballroom dancing so Kate and I got up and started goofing off. We began to go into our own dance routine we made up. We were having so much fun that we forgot there were other people around us so when we turned around we saw all eyes on us. I felt a blush rise up into my cheeks. I stepped down and looked around at the other dancers. I saw Moose smiling at us and Luke was smirking and shaking his head.

  "What was that?" Luke asked us taking a step closer. I smiled brightly when I remembered the day Kate and I made up the dance in my swimming pool.

  "One day Kate and I were swimming and a tango song came on the radio but we didn't know the real tango so we made up our own." I explained. Luke grinned at us and then turned and looked at the rest of the group.

  "Well, I think we all agree that these girls are good." He said finally. Everyone nodded and we smiled happily.

  Luke motioned for us to follow and we all gathered around the table. Most of the dancers just spit out warnings about the Samurai and how they would battle us again no matter what. Luke was staring at a monitor on the wall when his body went rigid. I was about to ask him what was up when he spun around quickly and smiled at us.

  "Hey guys, come on. I'll show you the club." Luke motioned for us to follow him downstairs.

  When we walked into the club our ears were assaulted with loud music and loud voices. Kate and I stuck close to Moose and Luke but we soon found out we had lost them. I looked around for an escape when I saw the bathroom sign. I turned to Kate and got her attention.

  "I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be right back!" I yelled into her ear. She nodded and I ran into the bathroom quickly, thankful for the quiet. I walked up to the mirror and checked my appearance. I noticed that my clothes were dirty and sweaty and my make-up was starting to rub off in places. I groaned at the reflection in front of me and turned to walk out but I saw three girls in my path. One big girl with dreads, one short girl with hair that added an extra foot onto her height, and a chubby girl with half her head shaved.

  "You think you can just battle the Samurai once?" The chubby one asked. Out of no where music started playing and they started dancing toward me violently. I looked for an exit but I couldn't find one that they weren't blocking. I decided to do what I did best and I started dancing. I did flips and a few windmills over the sink before pumping some soap into my hand and blowing a few bubbles. I went and got some water too and, before she knew it, the girl at the door had eyes full of soapy water and I was running for my life.

**Kate's POV**

  After Heather went to the bathroom I just stood there in the middle of a group of random sweaty bodies feeling extremely awkward. I was subconsciously dancing along with the beat and the crowd around me when I felt hands on my hips and breathing on my neck. I turned around ready to scream but stopped when I saw who it was. Kid Darkness… he had a smiled on his face and I stepped back. Oh man, I couldn't let my hormones control me. He kept advancing forward so I kept slowly moving back. This went on for awhile until there was less and less people and my back hit a wall. Oh crap. He walked forward and put a hand on either side of my head. He got closer and closer until I could feel his breath on my face.

  "What's your name?" he asked quietly. I looked up into his eyes. I couldn't seem to find my voice for a seconds but I cleared my throat and broke eye contact.

  "Kate." I replied, short and simple. Alright I'm doing great I just can't cave…I can do this.

  "I was really surprised when you beat me in the park, well you and your little friend when you went to help that kid. You're a really great dancer and not bad looking either." I saw him smirk underneath his cap. I felt my heart rate speed up.

  "Yeah, well, it wasn't really fair Three against one. That was a cowardly stunt but it's okay you weren't that good. I'm sure Moose could've handled himself just fine" I spat. I saw his smirk grow, great fuel his energy with my lame excuse at an insult. He laughed a little at my frown.

  "How about you and I go out sometime?" He asked. I looked up trying to think of an excuse so as not to cave when I heard a loud noise coming from the crowd and saw the top of Heather's head running from the bathroom.

  "Sorry, not my type, I'm a pirate," and with that I slipped under his arm and ran towards the dance floor.

**Heather's POV**

  After I ran out of the bathroom I saw Moose running out of the boy's bathroom being chased by some guys. We met up on the floor and stopped short of the crowd. We were both shoved but before I hit the floor I felt a pair of hands grab my arms and hoist me up. I looked to see Carlos standing behind me glaring at the gathering group of Samurai. I looked past Carlos to see the Pirates standing there and I saw Kate run out of the crowd towards us looking a little shaken. Soon after she appeared Kid Darkness appeared and started towards Moose looking pretty pissed off. Luke stepped up in front of Moose and was about to tell off the unwelcome guests but then the most gorgeous blond stepped out of the crowd.

  "Now Luke don't be so angry." He said smirking. Luke was fuming.

  "Leave Julien, you don't belong here." He spit. Julien laughed and then scanned the rest of us standing behind Luke like an army. But then suddenly he turned to me and smiled.

  "I know you; you were one of the ones to beat Kid Darkness. Well, if I must say, you are quite beautiful. What's your name?" he asked. It took me a moment to realize that he was the bad guy here. I swallowed my drool and stepped forward from the crowd to properly face him.

  "Not. Your. Type." I replied My voice sounded sarcastic and mocking but my insides were like jelly. A chorus of 'ooooooh's escaped from the crowd and he smirked a little clearly not taken aback by my comment.

  "Well, you may not tell me now, but I'll figure it out…in time. I'll see you around." He whispered while leaning toward my face and winking. I felt myself blush and I stepped backwards. The twins said something to him that was too hard to understand. He laughed at them and turned around and walked away. Carlos was not pleased because out of no where he grabbed one of the Samurai by the shoulders and lunged at them. This huge fight broke out between everyone. I was grabbed by one twin and I saw Kate being grabbed by the other and we made our way back upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kate's POV**

After several minutes of sprinting Heather and I were back up stairs and panting really hard. I looked to see the twins looking a little upset. I was furious at Julien for laughing at them! He had no right to treat someone differently because they were from another country and had a foreign accent! I wanted to go up and hug them until the pain went away. Apparently Heather had the same thought because she pulled the twin closest to her into a tight hug. 

"I love the way your voice sounds," she told him. Her voice was muffled by his coat but he chuckled nonetheless and he smiled and hugged her back. I hugged the other twin and soon they were both back to their normal hyperactive selves. I felt my eyelids growing heavier and a yawn escaped my mouth. I looked around to find Heather to see where we could sleep but apparently she had wandered over to the sponge pit and passed out. When we walked over she was squeezing a sponge cube to her chest and her mouth was open but no snores came out. 

"Is there anywhere we could crash?" I asked. They laughed and nodded. The twins pranced over to the sponge pit and hauled Heather up and carried her to a different part of the vault. There were two beds already made for us. They laid her down on one and covered her up with a blanket. I laid on the other one and smiled at the twins appreciatively. They smiled back and left the room. I laid my head down on the pillow and waited for sleep to over come me. I listened to the sounds; down below was the club, beside me was Heather snoring quietly, in the other room the twins were talking amongst themselves, and Luke was coming in with the rest of the Pirates. I heard him walking hastily across the room. 

"Where are the girls?" he asked somewhat frantically. I heard the twins laugh. 

"Man, they're asleep in that room. Don't worry so much!" He said enthusiastically. I heard laughter and the quiet sounds of footsteps spreading around the vault. I reckon everyone was going to sleep and that's what I did. I fell asleep to the sound of my new family.

**Heather's POV**

I awoke to the sound of music drifting through the vault. I got up and started searching for the source and I ended up in a room with a towering wall of boom boxes. One of them was turned on and was playing a fast rhythm but nobody was there. I stepped inside and began to dance slowly, hoping no one was around to catch me. The music picked up a bit and I added some flips and slides and turns to my slow swaying. 

I may have begun to get a little carried away because all of a sudden I heard a ripping noise. I felt a cool breeze and sighed. Wonderful. My shorts ripped. I looked down at my torn clothes and decided I needed to get some new clothes. I walked out and stopped when I saw a girl standing there with bright red hair. 

"Um, hello... I was just..." I started but she held up her hand and smiled. 

"Follow me." She instructed. I followed her as we walked to a part of the vault I had never been to. She ushered me into a room and motioned for me to sit on the small chair in the corner. I did as I was told and sat down while she made her way over to the closet. She pulled out a pair of cut off jeans and a dark blue tank top with a thin red cardigan. She threw the clothes at me and then pulled me up and pushed me into a bathroom. "Take a shower and get ready, we leave in an hour." I hurried up and showered and got dressed. I made my way to the door and exited. She looked up from her book and smiled at me. "You look so cute!" She squealed. I raised an eyebrow at her realizing I didn't know her name. She must have caught my confused look because she quickly added, "Oh I'm Anala! What's your name?" she gave me a warm smile and I instantly liked her. 

"I'm Heather. Thanks for the clothes; I really need to go shopping." I said. She smiled and then grabbed my wrist and drug me out of the door and towards the elevator. We made our way to the street. She let go of my wrist and we slowed our pace to a normal walk. 

We talked about everything from music to dance moves to books. She was a really interesting person. She was also incredibly nice. We talked about our families. Turns out her family is really wealthy and they supported her going to live in the vault with the other dancers. I told her about my family and how I keep getting thrown around from family member to family member. She looked truly sorry and before I knew it we were in front of a bunch of clothing stores. 

"Alright split up and pick whatever you want, I'll buy it for you." She smiled. I looked at her and began to tell her no but she stopped me and pushed me into a store. I sighed and began looking around. I was looking at a pair of new mini shorts when I felt someone standing behind me. Thinking it was Anala I smiled and turned around and showed her the shorts, only it wasn't Anala. 

"Oh those would look great on you. You have a very nice set of legs if I do say so myself. So are you going to tell me your name now or do I have to follow you until I figure out?" Julien asked with a smirk on his face. God if he was anymore beautiful I would have fainted. I started to answer him trying to get rid of the blush on my face but before I could Anala busted in. 

"Heather! Hey I found the perfect pair of shoes..." she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Julien. Her eyes grew dark and she rushed up to my side and grabbed my wrist. "Come on let's go. It's too crowded in here." She said pulling me away. Julien was wearing a smile on his face and I knew he had won this one. 

"I'll see you later Heather!" he called after me. I felt my face heat up and I turned and ran out of the store with Anala. We finished shopping for me and Kate and then we walked home. It seemed as if everything was normal between us but I knew she was thinking of our run-in with Julien. I was thinking how beautiful my name sounded coming from his mouth. God I hope everything works out okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heather’s POV**

Anala and I got back to the vault and saw that everyone was awake and dancing and I saw Kate with the twins busting out to the samba. I took all the bags from Anala and took them to Kate’s and my room. I set down the bags and started unpacking all of the clothes Anala bought for us. After an hour of unpacking and sorting I flopped down on my bed and shut my eyes. I was listening to all of the chatter outside and noticed that one voice was missing, Luke, which was strange because he was always hanging around with the others. I hopped up and went to search for him. I checked everywhere, upstairs and downstairs. It was time to check the roof. I climbed up a ladder and opened the door at the top and peered through to see Luke with some girl. I felt my wall go up and I knew she was bad news. I didn’t like her and I didn’t know why I just knew that I couldn’t trust her.

 

Before they figured out I was watching I quietly closed the door and descended the ladder. I was walking back to my room when I felt an arm snake around my waste and pull me backwards.

 

“Nuh uh girl, you’re dancing with me!” I heard a cheerful adolescent voice say in my ear. I smiled and turned around to see Moose smiling at me.  I grabbed his hand and an evil smile broke across my face.

 

“Okay Moose try and keep up though.” I said. I heard a chorus of ‘oh’s and I felt my spirits lift. I heard him scoff and then the dance battle began.

 

**Kate’s POV**

I turned to see Heather and Moose having a dance battle, of course Heather was mopping the floor with Moose but I kept my mouth shut. He looked nervous and so I gladly stepped in seeing as how I was the only person to beat her in a dance battle in the sixth grade, which is why we’re such great friends now. I pushed him back and smiled at her doing a quick windmill and ending in the splits. I saw her smile get wider and I knew I was in for a serious workout.

 

**2 Hours Later**

 

Heather and I flopped down on the couch exhausted. We had finally called a truce and took a break. Everyone else sat down astonished including Luke and some girl named Natalie, which Heather glared at every chance she got.  I wonder why she didn’t like Natalie, she seemed alright with me. I looked over at Heather to see her glaring at Natalie again. I poked her in the arm and made a look towards our room. She got up angrily and bid everyone a goodnight. I followed shortly after and when I closed the door I saw that glare again.

 

“What is wrong with you?” I asked. I saw her look at me astonished. She got up and cracked the door just enough to see everyone sitting out in the other room and talking.

 

“What’s wrong with me? Her, that Natalie girl! I don’t trust her and I think she’s jeopardizing the competition.” She whispered and then closed the door and flung herself onto her bed. I looked at her shocked. She turned towards me with an annoyed expression. “What!?” She shouted. I sat down with that expression still on my face.

 

“Heather you’ve seen this movie before, why can’t you remember if she’s a bad guy or not?” I asked I saw it dawn on her face and then she shared the same look as me.

 

“I don’t know, I can’t really seem to remember what happens… I think we’re going to have to wing it.” She said finally. She opened her closet door and a crap load of clothes were hanging up. She pulled down a new pair of silk pajamas and put them on. She turned to me and smiled. “Check your closet, Anala and I went shopping today.” She said happily. I looked and there were so many clothes I couldn’t think straight. I turned to see her sitting down holding a pair of mini shorts. I went and sat down beside her.

 

“What is it?” I asked. She looked at me with a blush creeping up her neck. She threw the shorts back in her closet and slammed the door shut.

 

“Nothing just something Julien said. We bumped into him today.” I was about to explode when I saw the look she had on her face. I knew that she really liked Julien and as her best friend I wasn’t going to say anything. Hell I liked Kid Darkness so I’m not one to talk. I hugged her and then went and crawled under my covers. We said our goodnight’s and shut out the light. I fell asleep only to dream of a guy that I hope I will be meeting very soon.


End file.
